


In Our Garden

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Yennefer allows herself to have something good. A quiet Ciri and Yennefer mother/daughter moment. For the prompt "wildflowers".
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	In Our Garden

Violets. Lilacs. The floral metaphors never ceased it seemed. Yennefer found them particularly dull. She wasn’t some delicate thing in need of wooing. While she wasn’t one to turn down gifts when offered, she was practical enough to know what they were. Each bouquet given with a reference to her eyes, each compliment paid to her exquisite looks, were a transaction. A thinly veiled attempt at getting what they wanted out of her.

There was a field from her childhood, close to her home, where a cornucopia of flowers bloomed. She’d never felt that they were for her, never felt as though she was like the other children who were held close and called “little flower” by their parents. Once, she passed a field and set it afire, simply for the thrill of it, to watch something she couldn’t have slip away into ash. All this was temporary; she was permanent.

Now, she watches Ciri flit about a field of wildflowers. The last rose of cintra, they called her jewel. Roses had thorns, and Ciri had power- so much even Yennefer couldn’t imagine how to yield it. But here, away from training, she looked like any other little girl- like the little girl Yennefer wished she could have been.

Ciri comes over to her, a fistful of flowers in her hands. Under Geralt’s tutelage, she’d grown more comfortable wielding a sword than holding flowers. Still, she held them out to Yennefer.

“For me?”

Ciri nods. “They’re like your eyes.”

“Thank you, my swallow.” 

Ciri beams and runs off to find more. Yennefer allows herself a small smile. Perhaps not all gifts came with strings attached. For now, this was enough.


End file.
